


genie for your dream

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Romance, established ryosami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama believes that he was put on this earth to be a father.





	genie for your dream

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

He never actually expected it to work. Wish-granting genies don’t really exist, and even if they did, they wouldn’t set up websites for poor, hapless souls to waste their money on three wishes that will never come true.

Even if they did, there’s no way  _everyone’s_  wish could come true. It would upset the equilibrium of the world. Maybe only a percentage of wishes were granted, like every 2000th person or something. Or maybe Koyama just wanted it badly enough.

He’s twenty-seven years old. He has a good career, a university degree, and he’s an all-around great guy. He hasn’t been to bed with a lot of girls, but the ones he had never complained. They also didn’t stick around. Koyama never understood why – he’s a great catch. He always calls them every day and spends as much time with them as he possibly can.

It’s not even the girlfriend he wants, really. It’s the baby. Koyama believes that he was put on his earth to be a father, and everything he does in his life solely exists to lead up to that moment where he firsts lays his eyes on his son or daughter. But as time goes on, that moment seems further and further away.

Koyama was pretty drunk when he inputted his credit card number into his computer, ignoring Shige’s voice in his head rattling on about Internet security, but even then he didn’t think it would really happen. If it did, though, he thought he’d wake up to a cute baby in a basket on his doorstep.

What he woke up to was a pair of small breasts and his sister’s face staring back at him in the mirror. And $15.95 as a pending charge on his account.

*

“What were your other two wishes?” Yamapi asks, after nodding at Koyama’s rack and shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

Koyama blinks. “I asked for NEWS to do something together. And world peace.”

“Ah, well one out of three isn’t bad,” Yamapi replies as he dabs a napkin to the corner of his lips. “I never knew you wanted to be a girl, but now that I think about it, it makes sense.”

“I didn’t  _want_  to be a girl,” Koyama says testily, and Yamapi cowers a little. “I wanted a baby. I guess the genie felt I needed to be a girl to have one.”

“That’s usually how it works,” Yamapi tells him. “So are you pregnant, then? Is that why you’re so…” He swallows at Koyama’s narrowed eyes. “Glowing?”

Koyama starts to get frustrated, but then he hears Yamapi’s question. “Maybe I am pregnant. I need a test.”

Yamapi throws his hands in the air. “Don’t look at me. The last thing I need is to be caught buying a pregnancy test.”

They call Shige, who just walks into the closest Lawson’s undisguised and looks put out at the complete lack of reaction he gets. Koyama manages to take the test without killing himself and the three of them sit around and stare at it, waiting for something to turn blue.

Nothing happens.

“I don’t think you’re pregnant, Kei,” Shige says, then frowns. “I never thought I would say that. Ever.”

Koyama pouts. “What was the point of turning me into a girl if I don’t have a baby?”

“Maybe you’re supposed to make one,” Yamapi suggests, and Koyama bursts into tears.

“What’s the point in that?” he wails. “If I can’t find someone to have one with as a man, what will make it any easier as a woman?”

Shige looks terrified, but Yamapi just pats Koyama’s back as he cries. “What about Shige?”

“What about Shige,” Shige repeats, turning his wide eyes to Yamapi.

“Make a baby,” Yamapi says slowly, like Shige’s dumb. “Kei-chan’s a girl now, Shige. You can have sex with him. Her.”

“What makes you think I want to have sex with-” Shige starts, and Koyama abruptly stops crying to glare at him. “I mean, I’m not ready to be a father yet, Pi. I can’t just do that… no, I’m sorry, Kei.”

Koyama sniffles, but he understands. Shige has weird genes anyway.

“Don’t worry, Kei,” Yamapi says, clapping Koyama on the back again, enough to send him jolting forward. “We’ll find someone to knock you up.”

Koyama’s first night as a girl is spent cooking and cleaning, and he’s still a failure at both. He calls his sister, who is absolutely thrilled to hear about the transformation and says that she hopes she gets a little niece or nephew soon.

His bed is a lot lonelier as a girl, but he has faith that it won’t be for long. He has faith in Yamapi.

*

“Plaid is  _in_ ,” Massu assures him, holding up an atrocious looking jumpsuit dress thing. “Also, the cut will make you look, um, bigger.”

Koyama narrows his eyes and protectively crosses his arms across his chest. “What are you saying?”

Massu gulps. “Please just go try it on.”

Sighing, Koyama takes the garment and disappears into the dressing room, but only because he’s on hour five of Malling with Massu and he’s lost his will to protest. Yamapi had called Massu to take Koyama shopping for girl clothes, and Koyama had been critically eyeing him all day. Would Massu make a good father? He had excellent genes, but his habits were off-putting. OCD may be hereditary.

It should bother Koyama that he’s considering having sex with his friends, but it’s not the first time. Growing up in a boy harem like Johnny’s invites thoughts like those at an early age. At least doing it as a girl would be easier, and marginally more socially acceptable. Koyama isn’t too sure if this womb thing is permanent – it’s not like it came with a manual – but it doesn’t matter to him either way. Whether the father wanted to stick around, be in a relationship, Koyama was down for whatever; he just wanted the baby.

Now that he biologically has maternal instincts, he’s getting a little more obsessive about it. Clearly.

With Massu out of the running, Koyama tracks down Ryo at a Kanjani8 party and ignores the lewd looks he gets from the other members. None of them are worthy of Koyama’s eggs. (Except Uchi, until Koyama remembers that girl parts gross him out.)

Ryo spits his beer back into his cup when Koyama propositions him, trying to be as sexy as he possibly can. Ryo’s hot, Koyama could get into it. And he has no problem with being on top. Besides, Ryo wants kids just as badly as Koyama does. This was a total win/win.

“I can’t have sex with you, Kei,” Ryo tells him flatly. “I’m seeing someone.”

Koyama’s world comes crumbling down around him, and he flips his hair and leaves before he can cause a scene. Who the hell is Ryo dating, anyway? It better not be that Masami whore. Koyama could take her, easy.

“Any luck?” Yamapi asks on the phone later that night. His mouth is full and Koyama’s stomach reminds him that he’s been too busy trying to get laid to eat.

As he fixes dinner, Koyama whines about Massu and Ryo and Yamapi listens sympathetically. “Did you find anyone?” he asks hopefully.

“Working on it,” Yamapi replies. “I tried Jin, but he doesn’t like the idea of having a baby while he’s working overseas. But I sent him a picture of you as a girl and he said he’d totally do you, if that makes you feel better.”

It does. “Aw, that’s sweet,” Koyama coos. “Thanks for trying, Leader.”

“Anything for you,” Yamapi says, and Koyama’s heart flops. “I’ll call Kusano tomorrow. Jin said he might be open to the idea.”

Koyama makes a face. “I don’t know…”

A laugh vibrates his ear. “Getting picky, are we?”

“It’s my  _baby_ ,” Koyama emphasizes. “I want it to be healthy, and Kusano does a lot of drugs.”

“Hardly,” Yamapi scoffs. “But fine. I’ll keep looking. You get your beauty sleep, Princess Kei.”

Koyama giggles. “You should call me Keiko.”

“Oh no,” Yamapi rushes to dismiss. “Keiko is my ex-girlfriend’s name.”

“Ah, that’s right.” Koyama cringes. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Good night,” Yamapi says, and hangs up.

Koyama’s second night as a girl isn’t nearly as cold, and he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

*

Koyama’s lounging around on the third day when there’s a knock at his door. He’s not exactly dressed for company, but it’s only Tegoshi.

“Good afternoon,” Tegoshi says politely. “I’ve come to impregnate you.”

He’s holding a bottle of wine and a dozen roses, and Koyama is a little impressed. He stands aside to let Tegoshi in, catching a whiff of his spicy cologne and thinking that this may work out after all.

“Okay…” Koyama says in a delayed reaction, feeling a little dazed as he closes the door and follows Tegoshi into the kitchen. He watches Tegoshi put the roses in a vase and uncork the wine with a practiced ease. Tegoshi has excellent genes  _and_  class, Koyama realizes. He’s totally full of himself, but a little confidence never hurt anyone.

“You look beautiful,” Tegoshi tells him, and it sounds sincere. “I’m totally into the tall waif thing. Our baby will be gorgeous.”

Koyama takes the wine from his hand, puts it down on the counter, and kisses him. Tegoshi tastes like bubblegum and Cherry Coke, his tongue like a cyclone after the second it takes him to catch up to Koyama’s speed. There’s really no reason to draw this out and Koyama hops up on the sink, wraps his legs around Tegoshi’s waist and reaches between his legs.

“Mm, Kei,” Tegoshi moans into Koyama’s mouth. It sounds a little like a song and Koyama likes it, rubs Tegoshi through his pants and feels him harden in his hand, gasping when Tegoshi grabs for his breast over his shirt. He doesn’t really need a bra, so there’s only the thin material separating them.

His nipples perk immediately, and Koyama knows right away that he’s very sensitive there. Tegoshi lifts his shirt off and just the air of the room is enough to make him arch, moaning when Tegoshi’s hands return to feel him up. But this isn’t about foreplay and they drop right to his pants, Koyama rushing to do the same and then Tegoshi’s pushing a finger inside him. It hurts.

“Kei, you’re completely dry,” Tegoshi whispers into their kiss, and Koyama frowns. “It’s okay, I brought some lube just in case.”

‘Just in case’, his ass – the tube is nearly empty, and Koyama side-eyes Tegoshi as he coats two of his fingers with the remains. But he keeps his mouth shut and tries to relax as Tegoshi probes him again, a little more gently this time, and his hips automatically rock into the touch.

“That’s better,” Tegoshi says, dragging his lips down to Koyama’s ear as he shifts Koyama closer to him. Koyama feels Tegoshi’s erection against his leg and is actually grateful it’s kind of small; two fingers are more than enough, and he’s already starting to feel sore.

“Do it,” Koyama gasps, a wave of relief washing over him when Tegoshi pulls out his fingers. But then his cock feels like a puncture and Koyama has to bite his lip not to cry, clutching onto Tegoshi’s shoulders and just wanting it to be over.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Tegoshi growls, and it would be sexy if Koyama wasn’t in pain. “I wonder if you’re a virgin again.”

“That explains it,” Koyama hisses through his teeth. “Just hurry up and come, okay?”

“Okay, sorry,” Tegoshi says, his voice strained, and for a second Koyama feels bad about rushing this. Then Tegoshi starts to move, and Koyama hates his fucking guts.

It only lasts a minute, thank god, and Koyama immediately limps for the bath. Tegoshi doesn’t join him, and Koyama vaguely hears the sound of his front door closing over the running water.

“It was awful,” he tells Yamapi on the phone. From the tub. “But worth it. How long until I can take a test?”

Yamapi chuckles. “A month, at least. Are you okay?”

“It hurts,” Koyama whines. “That genie is a sadistic bastard.”

“Do you want me to come over?” Yamapi asks. “I’ll bring Ibuprofen.”

“Only if you don’t fuck me,” Koyama jokes. “The door should be open.”

Koyama is still in the bath when Yamapi arrives and doesn’t bother to cover anything up when he pokes his head into the bathroom. Yamapi doesn’t look fazed by his nudity and just offers a bottle of water and a handful of pills, which Koyama gratefully swallows. Then Yamapi kneels behind him and washes his hair, and Koyama feels much better.

“Do you think it worked?” Yamapi asks carefully as he makes viking horns out of Koyama’s wet hair.

“I hope so,” Koyama replies. “I don’t think I can do that again.”

Yamapi laughs. “Was it really that bad? I mean, I’ve seen Tegoshi naked. He’s not that big.”

“It was awful,” Koyama repeats, cringing at the thought. “Let’s talk about something else.”

They talk about their sisters. They talk about Ryo and Masami (Koyama doesn’t want to cut her anymore since Ryo has a huge dick and she can have  _all_  of that). They talk about Jin and food and Koyama realizes he forgot to eat again.

Yamapi orders them a pizza and curls up with Koyama on the couch as they eat. There’s a stupid movie on cable and they watch it, making fun of the characters and mocking their lines in high-pitched voices. Koyama nearly eats his weight in pizza and Yamapi looks impressed when he lets out a very unfeminine belch.

“You’re the coolest girl I know,” Yamapi tells him, and Koyama grins.

That night isn’t lonely at all, because he passes out on the couch from a food coma with Yamapi as a pillow.

*

This whole waiting thing is brutal. It’s not like Koyama can work, Shige happily taking his spot on News Every, so he just sits around all day watching TV and lamenting his boring existence. He gets deeply involved in the lives of the soap opera characters, crying in sympathy for their angst, and that may have been a sign of his pregnancy had he not usually done that as a man.

He wakes up every morning hoping to be sick. He eats like a horse in an attempt to gain weight, and he ends up losing muscle. He reads parenting books that he may already have owned and practices spells and chants, because if an Internet genie can be real, maybe magic is, too.

After a month, he gets his period.

“Fuck me,” Koyama grumbles, and Tegoshi raises an eyebrow. “No, I don’t mean like that. You stay away from me.”

If it had been anyone but Tegoshi with whom he’d had an unpleasant sexual encounter, this situation may have been awkward. But since it  _was_  Tegoshi, he just shrugs and says, “Your loss.”

The next day, Ryo calls Masami to bring Koyama some Midol, and she brings chocolate instead. Koyama loves Masami. Masami is his new best friend. Masami braids Koyama’s hair while they watch  _Saved!_  and hugs him when he cries at the sight of Mary’s huge belly.

“How do you take Ryo’s monster cock all the time?” Koyama asks her with big, curious eyes.

She shrugs. “If you’re really into it, it doesn’t matter how big it is. Love will make it fit.”

On the other end of the couch, Ryo’s face is all smirk.

“Love,” Koyama repeats, then bangs his head. “This is impossible! Now I have to find someone to  _love_?! I should report this genie to the Better Business Bureau.”

“Good luck with that,” Ryo says, and Masami turns to smack him.

Koyama loves Masami. Ryo leaves and they have a sleepover, giving each other makeovers and talking shit on Ryo. Masami smells like flowers and pets Koyama’s hair as he falls asleep.

A week later, Koyama’s back in the saddle again, so to speak. At Jin’s suggestion, he’d bought a dildo and thought up some steamy hot fantasies. It took some experimenting, but finally Koyama managed to get it in after playing with his breasts for awhile. Jin sent him back a bunch of thumbs-up emoji when Koyama happily relayed his progress and once again expressed his disappointment that he couldn’t be the one to plant his awesome seed in Koyama.

Their children would be beautiful, Koyama thinks. But he can’t wait around for anyone and there’s no way he could fall in love with someone who’s not even in the country. Now that love is involved, it’s much more difficult. Koyama’s ready to just give the whole thing up and wait for his midnight to come, but he’s not a quitter. He paid $15.95 for this miracle, dammit, he’s going to try his hardest to get pregnant.

Yamapi’s next big idea is to outsource. Naturally KAT-TUN is the next place to go, except that three of them are in long-term relationships. Nakamaru’s practically married, but it’s a big secret. Koki’s single, but Koyama doesn’t like the idea of having unprotected sex with someone who dates porn stars. Which leaves Kamenashi.

If Massu was bad, Kame is positively neurotic. He plans their date down to the detail and makes sure they match. Koyama doesn’t have any Kame-appropriate clothes, so they go shopping. Koyama’s ready to just shove him in the dressing room and throw himself up against the wall just to get it over with, although it wouldn’t matter if he did. He’s definitely not in love with Kame.

They end up in the backseat of his swank ride anyway, making out like teenagers and Koyama learns that for as picky and anal as Kame is, he’s a damn good kisser. He’s also no stranger to foreplay, spending plenty of time on Koyama’s sensitive breasts and Koyama actually feels a wetness in his panties. Then he tries to touch Kame and gets a hand clasped around his wrist.

“I can’t,” Kame breathes. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Koyama replies, a little confused. “But I thought we were-”

“I thought so too, but I can’t.” Kame sighs. “I’m not… interested.”

Koyama’s eyes narrow, and Kame has the decency to look embarrassed. “What the fuck.”

“I’m sorry,” Kame says again. “I’ll take you home.”

“Take me to Tegoshi’s place,” Koyama responds, yanking his shirt back down and folding his arms in dissatisfaction. Kame doesn’t have to ask directions.

Tegoshi’s not at all surprised to see Koyama on his doorstep, even when Koyama walks right in and fuses their mouths together. They knock a lamp over and Tegoshi takes him right against the wall, no preparation necessary, and Koyama can barely feel it. It’s enough, better when Tegoshi lifts Koyama’s legs over his shoulders and really pounds into him, and Koyama’s a little impressed that Tegoshi can hold him up and come at the same time.

They slump to the floor together, laughing, and Koyama thinks that this could be okay. He loves Tegoshi in  _some_ way, anyway. Tegoshi invites him to stay the night and spoons him in bed, and Koyama could get used to this. Especially if it means he’ll have a baby.

That’s all that matters now.

*

“This is getting real old,” Koyama says as he tosses a box of tampons in the cart.

“Tell me about it,” Masami replies, grabbing a pack of Magnum-size condoms. “Us real girls have to do this our whole lives.”

“Ugh.” Koyama turns the corner and stops short at the sight of another customer with a carseat strapped into her cart. He practically trips over himself to run up to it, clutching his side when his cramps do not approve of the quick movement. “Aw, he’s so cute.”

“My little miracle,” the mother says. “They said I couldn’t get pregnant, but here he is!”

“What did you do?” Koyama asks curiously. Right now, he’d try about anything.

“I took these fertility supplements,” the woman answers. “They’re called Xpectant. They’re supposed to make your eggs stronger.”

Koyama coos at the baby. “Are they safe?”

“Sort of.” She grins, showing a mouthful of missing and yellowed teeth. “They weaken your gums and tooth enamel. Worth it, though.”

As she checks out and leaves, Koyama’s weighing his options until Masami hits him in the ass with the cart. “Don’t even think about it, Kei. You need your teeth to be an idol.”

“I could do something else,” Koyama insists. “I’ve been helping my mom in the shop for the past couple weeks. I don’t mind it.”

Now Masami smacks him in the head, ignoring his wince of pain. “Don’t be stupid. It’ll happen naturally, just keep trying.”

“I’m tired of having sex with Tegoshi,” Koyama whines. “He’s really small and I never come. And he’s apparently opposed to doing it anywhere conventional, like a bed or even the couch. Last week he bent me over the treadmill.”

“You don’t come?” Masami gasps. “You poor thing. Sometimes I make Ryo play with my clit while he fucks me. That usually works.”

Koyama processes this information and feels his face heating up. “I haven’t… tried that yet.”

Both of Masami’s hands bang down on the cart railing. “What?!”

“I know, I…” Koyama trails off. “I don’t know, I touched it once and it was so intense that it scared me and I stopped.”

Masami grins. “That means it’s  _good_.” She looks from side to side, then leans closer to Koyama. “I know this is counterproductive to your quest for fertilization and all, but I can help you out if you want. I don’t mind playing with girls.”

Koyama gasps. “What about Ryo?”

Rolling her eyes, Masami types something on her phone. A few seconds later, it beeps, and she shows it to Koyama.

_Queen - > Servant: I’m going to make Kei have an orgasm.  
Servant -> Queen: Good luck. m♥.♥m_

“Shouldn’t we wait until after…” Koyama gestures towards the cart.

“Ah, if you’re uncomfortable, we should,” Masami replies. “I don’t care, but if you’re not into it, it won’t happen.”

“Girls are complicated,” Koyama grumbles, and Masami slings an arm around him to give him a comforting squeeze.

She does it a few days later, too, but she doesn’t stop with a squeeze. Even though there’s no way Masami can give him a baby, Koyama feels much better about this encounter, mostly due to the familiarity. He’s been with girls before, after all. It’s easy to kiss her, feeling a little smug that he’s fooling around with Ryo’s girlfriend, and she’s much softer than Kame or Tegoshi. Her giggles are infectious and soon they’re both laughing as they roll around on Masami’s bed, Masami tugging at Koyama’s clothes until he’s completely naked.

“Your breasts are really sensitive,” Masami observes, bringing her other hand up to flick both of Koyama’s nipples at the same time. “You look like you could come like this.”

Koyama can’t speak, his back completely arched as his moans echo off the walls. “Not… enough…” he gets out.

“Okay,” Masami says, smiling as she replaces one of her hands with her mouth and Koyama shudders beneath her. Her fingers trail down his stomach and his legs open on their own, hips rocking up towards her before she even gets there, and the first touch of her finger on his clit as him jolting.

“Ah!” he exclaims.

“It’s okay,” she assures him, licking his nipple with her tongue between words. “Just let it happen, okay? It’ll feel good.”

Her finger touches his clit again, briefly until he’s used to it, then she slowly moves around in circles. Koyama’s ready to jump out of his own body, his nerves on edge, and he’s physically shaking when she hooks her finger under the bump and actually flicks it. Her other hand pinches his nipple and he takes off, the sharp pressure of orgasm crashing over him.

It feels completely different as a girl and Koyama thinks he loses consciousness for a few seconds, returning to Masami’s smiling face and his own heaving breaths. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Masami says, smirking as Koyama squirms under her continued touches. “You’re fun.”

Koyama just laughs, then comes again. It surprises both of them, and Masami looks pleased.

“Really fun,” she amends, and makes Koyama come three more times before he finally stops her.

*

“I’m running out of friends,” Yamapi says apologetically to Koyama the next week. “Everyone’s either taken, not up to your standards, or they don’t want a baby right now.”

Koyama flops down onto Yamapi’s couch. “My hard life.”

At this rate, he may as well wait for Jin. It’s been almost three months, which means that even if he gets knocked up  _tomorrow_ , he’ll be a girl for a year. A whole year of his life. At least he’ll stop having periods once he’s pregnant. Those are really a pain.

He and Yamapi settle in to watch another movie, and Koyama abruptly turns to look at him.

Yamapi pauses with his beer on his lips. “Yes?”

They’re nice lips, Koyama thinks. “You’re a man.”

“I am,” Yamapi says, placing the beer down on the table. “Did you just realize that?”

“I…” Koyama pauses. Blinks. Takes a breath. “Why haven’t you offered?”

“You  _cried_  when I suggested it,” Yamapi says, his very nice lips set in a line. “I thought there was something wrong with me.”

“I cried because I had just turned into a  _girl_ ,” Koyama informs him. “There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect.”

Yamapi licks his gorgeous lips. “Really.”

“Really.”

They meet halfway, the popcorn bowl becoming a casualty as Yamapi’s strong arms wrap around Koyama’s waist and lower him to the couch. Yamapi’s mouth is amazing, his lips soft and plump and his tongue hot and teasing, and Koyama wants to kick himself for not doing this three months ago. He could have saved himself a lot of headache. And cramps.

Yamapi’s hand slides up his shirt and barely grazes his nipple, pausing at the soft moan that sounds from Koyama. He takes the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rubs, making Koyama arch into his touch, his thigh coming into contact with the very hard bulge in Yamapi’s jeans. It feels big, but Koyama’s not scared. Right now he feels like he could handle anything.

They don’t rush. Yamapi spends a good amount of time on Koyama’s breasts and even lowers his head to lick them both equally. It has Koyama’s body on fire and yearning for more, his fingers tangled in Yamapi’s hair urging him on. His pants are gently pushed down his legs and Koyama gasps when Yamapi’s head follows, palms urging his thighs apart and a puff of air from Yamapi’s breath is enough to make him squirm.

Yamapi’s tongue on his clit has him thrashing. It’s going so fast that Koyama can’t keep up, his voice stuck in his throat as his fingers now guide Yamapi’s head. Yamapi licks him exactly where he wants it and he’s coming, rocking with orgasm, and Yamapi doesn’t stop. Fingers slip inside him and Koyama’s still contracting, his nerves tingling, and Yamapi’s other hand lifts to one of his breasts to get him off again.

“ _Tomo_ ,” Koyama gets out, using what little strength he has left to pull on Yamapi’s hair. “Fuck me.”

Yamapi’s lips are even nicer when they’re shining from feminine juices and Koyama kisses him hard, his hands beating Yamapi’s to his belt. The length of his cock feels thick and heavy in Koyama’s hand and his groan ignites Koyama’s body, which aches to have it inside him.

“I just want you to know,” Yamapi whispers against Koyama’s mouth as he lifts one of Koyama’s legs over his elbow. “I’d be with you like this as a man, too.”

Then he enters him, hot and tight, and Koyama throws his head back in ecstasy. It’s a million times better than Tegoshi and Koyama rocks up to meet his thrusts, taking him in even deeper. Yamapi’s grunting heightens his arousal and Koyama doesn’t think he could possibly be any more turned on than he is right now with Yamapi hard inside him, fucking him on his couch and panting into his neck.

It seems to last forever, but Koyama doesn’t get sore. His orgasm shocks him, the aftershocks lasting longer than before, and Yamapi has to use more force to push through it. He’s groaning now, deliciously low, and his hand returns to Koyama’s breasts.

“Oh my god,” Koyama moans, and then he knows nothing but Yamapi and sex and orgasm. He feels Yamapi come, releasing deep inside him, both of them clinging to each other as they come down.

Yamapi’s mouth finds his and they kiss, lazily, and Yamapi gently lowers Koyama’s legs to stretch them. “Are you okay?”

“Amazing,” Koyama replies, and he already knows it worked.

Mother’s instinct.

*

The stick turns blue, and Koyama cries.

Ryo cheers as he breaks out the cigars.

The minute smoke penetrates the air, Koyama runs to the bathroom to throw up, and he’s never been so happy.

*

Koyama waddles behind Masami as they check out the baby clothes in a store they haven’t bought out yet. He’s having a boy, but there’s pink stuff anyway. It  _is_  Yamapi’s son, after all.

“So, you and Pi-tan,” Masami prods. Her grin is big and knowing. “Is this serious?”

“I don’t know,” Koyama says, flushing at the topic. “He’s so attentive, and gentle, and oh my god the sex is phenomenal.”

“You can still do it?” Masami asks. “You’re seven months pregnant.”

“It’s  _better_ ,” Koyama assures her, and she looks contemplative. “Thinking about having a baby Nishikido?”

Masami wrinkles her nose. “Ugh, no. I mean, I don’t know. We’re not even married.”

“You’ve been together for three years,” Koyama points out.

“I don’t know,” she says again, and Koyama drops it. He sees a cute onesie he likes anyway.

Later that night, Yamapi kisses him like he’s making up for every time he can’t do it in the daylight. They’d agreed that this wouldn’t be public knowledge, mostly for Yamapi’s reputation, although Koyama thinks it has to do with him, too. He’s not entirely sure he believes Yamapi’s promise that they’ll stay together even after he turns back into a man, so he’s not letting himself fall for him. He’s having fun and already loves Yamapi as a very, very good friend, and that’s enough for him.

“What are you going to name him?” Yamapi asks one night.

“I have no idea,” Koyama replies, patting his giant belly. Baby Boy KoyaPi is kicking up a storm. “Did you have any you liked?”

Yamapi beams. “Raimu. Future dream.”

“I like it,” Koyama says. He grabs Yamapi’s hand and puts it on his belly, laughing when he jumps. “Raimu-chan.”

The look Yamapi gives him says forever, and for a minute Koyama lets himself believe it.

*

Raimu-chan comes in the middle of the night. Koyama has never seen Yamapi so frantic, falling over himself to get their bags while Koyama just walks to the car and bears it. He’d known this was coming, it’s part of the deal.

It may also be his last duty as a woman. Koyama wonders if he’ll slip easily back into the role of being a man, or if there will be an adjustment period. He hadn’t really undergone a big personality change in this transformation, which Ryo says is because he already thought like a girl, so it shouldn’t be that hard to go back. The only difference will be that Raimu-chan will have two daddies.

Delivery hurts, a lot, but it’s worth it to hear that first cry. Yamapi’s grinning and they’re both crying, then all three of them when the nurse brings out the little blue blanket with the squirmy pink baby inside.

“Thank god for Internet genies,” Koyama says, and Yamapi kisses him.

The first night he and Raimu-chan are allowed home, Koyama wakes up with his penis back. He’s confused for a second, but then Yamapi rolls over on top of him in his sleep and his “oof” is very low and masculine.

“Oh,” Yamapi says, his hands roaming Koyama’s sharper body. “ _Oh_.”

If anything, the sex is more intense as a man, and Yamapi actually seems more into it. Koyama starts to formulate a theory, but then Yamapi blows his mind and he’s still coming down when he hears cries from the next room.

Yamapi tends to their son, and when he comes back, Koyama’s eyeing him. “Something you want to tell me, Tomo?”

Yamapi flops down next to him and lays his head on Koyama’s flat chest. “You’re not the only one whose wish came true.”

$15.95 sure gets you a lot these days, Koyama thinks as he falls in love.


End file.
